


Fawkes tale of blush blush

by MeiMaze



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiMaze/pseuds/MeiMaze
Summary: you ever played blush blush? its a really fun dating app on steam!!and this will be my 2nd fan fiction going though all the guy's stories ( the ones i can do.)credit toTwo_Out_Of_Nine_Tailsfor inspiring me ^^
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Nimh

Today was the first day of summer, and the Zoo is celebrating its grand opening. As Marshmellow is a Rehydration engineer,  
it's their job to hand out bottles, but when Marsh went to grab the bottles they're where two different types, Marsh thought to their selves maybe the other bottles were for the grand opening of the park.. Then a odd sound catching  
Marsh's attention glancing through a hole in the wall, and sees a couple making out. Thinking to themselves, what would it be like to have that strong of a bond? Mutual feelings for each other, as Marsh recalls their home life and all  
the fights and broken china, and the ugliness that people hide from the world to only release it out on someone they think they love, is it love? the song lyrics came to marsh's mind. Love is a chemical straight from your genitals  
Never is spiritual, never unconditional Love is a chemical, nature is radical, Never is spiritual, it's never medical... Marsh checked the time and was shocked its been 20 min!! Oh Shit, Marsh thought they're going to get in trouble  
for being late to handing out the fancy new bottles to the guests. 

Later at the zoo's entrance, As all the various attractive guests begin to arrive, and Marshmallow handing out the grand opening bottles. Things started to change.. Flashs of attractive people started to transform into animals, it's anarchy.  
Marshmellow's eyes grew big, as they swallowed a hard lump that came to their throat. "what the hell." escaped under Marsh's breath. Seeing all the Man-imals races off in a flurry of chaos, Leaving only a single, bunny behind.  
The cute blond guy was turned in to the bunny Marsh recalled giving him a bottle. Marsh stood they're shocked unable to move. "Umm... Beg your pardon," the Bunny says. "I appear to have been transformed into a... hare of some kid? could I get a refund on my admission? his little nose twitched a bit. Marsh was at a loss staring at the bunny that just spoke. Then Marsh's Brain went into worker mode. Marsh reached for his pocket and put on their glasses and taking a hold of one of the bottles.

Reading the fine print on the bottle cursed water. Marsh mouthed "some of a bish, why the fuck would no it's not real.." glancing at the bunny Marsh had to believe what they were seeing. Marsh spoke clearly. "Yes sir, umm right away I'll help you in any way I possibly can. Umm, follow me." As they went to the ticket booth the admission person was shocked. They agreed to give a refund to the bunny. Feeling guilty and not knowing how to undo the curse Marsh offered to help the bunny out. The bunny was still clearly upset and decided to go with them. "My name is Marshmellow, Marsh for short. It would be a pleasure to help you out maybe I should read up on this cursed bottles and see what I can find out to break the curse."  
The rabbit looked up hopeful and excited. " My name is Nimh and I would love some help."  
After a few days, while walking through the park, Marsh caught Nimh giggling to himself. "Sorry! I was just thinking how much easier it is making friends as a rabbit and caught myself wondering why I have not tried this sooner. Hahaha!"  
Marshmellow thought for a moment that Nimh might have lost their mind. After a few more days and going out on outings and chilling at the library. While on this sunny day at home Marsh had a huge tomb in their lap with their glasses on reading  
deeply into the curses, demons, vampires, and the chapter on dragons. March chuckled to their selves of the silly notions of such nonsense. As marsh kept reading hoping to come across a way to revert the curse. Nimh was reading fairy tales such as Beauty and the Beast. He looked to his newfound friend "Hey Marshy, Do you think a kiss would break the curse? like, true love? like in the fairy tales?  
Marsh was a bit shocked and chuckle darkly to their selves. Since truly love only exists only in fairy tales.. "Heh, want to give it a try with me? " Nimh said trying to be bold, Yet he felt a bit trimmed as the last of his words left his lips. Marsh leans in for a smooch, and there's a sudden shower of bubbles and sparkles, and Nimh has transformed it to mostly human, just with rabbit features.  
Marshmellow felt some things for him, but they were not sure what the feeling was. Nimh looked at his body in excitement. "It worked! " Marshmellow shugged "Well, what if I kissed you again you think it would change you more?"  
Nimh replied "Maybe?" Marshmellow leaned on to kiss him on the lips once more but nothing happened except for Nimh flushed, and chuckles a bit.. "Well, maybe we need to be something a bit more?" Marshmellow thought about it all the time they hang out.  
"Oh, we are friends right?" Nimh nodded. "Maybe I need to take more care of you but your more human now so it can't be that..." Nimh knew what it was he was starting to have deep feelings for Marshy, So ever coyly murmured, "Maybe its because we need to spend more time with each other, Like it, can't be forced?"  
Marshy nodded with little to no clue what was the point other than to deepen their friendship. As time went on Nimh fell more in love with Marshmellow, As they were watching a movie  
Marshy laying their head on Nimh lap, as Nihm played with Marsh's hair and caressing marshes face it felt relaxing. Marshy turned their head and looked up at him. Nimh leaned over and kissed them on the lips, and then poof.  
a purple-ish pink cloud of magic exploded and Nimh broke from the kiss he was fully changed back into a human but that one kissed did not end there. As he lifted marshy up and started to make out with them, his manhood fully erect,  
as Marshmallow looked in Nimh eyes full of lust and the promise of fun, Marshy wanting to keep most of their innocents with them sent down on him and sucked so hard and forcefully as Marsh's tongue danced on the head of his manhood.  
Nimh could not believe it as he jizzed into Marsh's mouth. After hours of toying with Nimh's body, he laughed "Well... That was very very very... fun. Thank you." he leaned over and kissed marshy once more as the exhilaration of their fun had taken its toll on them, They ended up falling asleep on each other's arms on the couch.  
The next day Nimh said he would help find the others that been turned in to creature and he had to get back to his life.  
Marshmellow felt a little annoyed and mad but marsh knew this day was going to come up. As they went their different ways.


	2. Volks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFFF I typed it all up went to press post and it vanished so annoyed o.o! going to redo this action and try to recall stuff as well.  
> Ha! this 2nd time righting it up was better than the first time I believe muhahaha!! -.-; still took me 3 hours!!

As Marshmallow went to go find more victims of the curse, they thought about working on their survival skills in the forest. As Marshmellow went along playing with a few sticking and talking to other critters seeing if any of them would speak back to them. There was no luck so far, then suddenly there was a thunderous sound, Mash looked up to see a huge bear charging at them! As marsh started to run they turned their head to look behind them, As doing so Marsh did not see the uprooted tree root, and fell down awkwardly on their butt. Looking to the sharply dress bear, Marsh held up their arm to shield their selves, As the bear started to swipe left on to them. Suddenly A wolf intervenes,  
after a ferocious battle, the wolf drives the bear away and looks at Marsh with intense brooding eyes. As he licks his wounds, he scoffs... "Oh, It's you. Well, don't get too excited. That bear and I just had some... unfinished business."  
Marshmellow stared at the wolf with hope in their eyes as their search had been rewarded to help another victim of the curse. "Why are you looking at me like that? With that weird gleam in your eye? Don't tell me you're going to keep  
bothering me? FML!" marsh look to his wounds " well I can take you back to my place and get you some- the wolf cut them off right then and there "I don't need any one's charity! " Marsh got a bit scared as the wolf snarled the words out.  
The thought of creature comforts came to Marsh "Well if you want to come home with me, I can fix you whatever you want to eat, and help you to become human again.." the wolf looked skeptical he was annoyed with having to wear a fur coat all summer long. The den he had found was no fun either. "Name's Volks. Just in case you feel like getting cute and adding wagon to that at some point, I would like to remind you my jaws can crush a moose's femur in six or seven bites." Marsh was on edge and replyed that their name was Marshmellow and he could call them Marsh for short. Volks agreed to go back and to check out the house. It had to be more conferable then the den he was staying in.  
  
Marsh carefully attended to his wounds and told him that they were sorry for all the trouble. That it was their fault for the transformation. Volks asked if their a way to reverse the curse and Marshmallow went on to explain Nimh came up with the idea of a kiss and it could not be forced, Sort of like building up a friendship together. Volks was not happy about this at all he became agitated and ripped up some of the feather pillows and made a mess.  
Marsh feeling so horrible for the position they had put everyone in to. The first-week having volks living there was like hell for Marsh. fixing meals were not too bad they had to eat, but all the messes volks made on purpose. Volk was chewing on their shoes and such things. Marsh put up with it and kept trying to be nice to volks. As for volks he was so irate about everything he had broke items and toss fits and tore everything apart. After watching marsh cleaning up his messes he was waiting for Marsh to kick him out of the house. He had words ready to toss back into Mash's face. He was ready for the verbal fight. Volks kept it up on the second week as well snickering to himself, believing that marsh was some sort of doormat and he can keep using them. By the time the 3rd week came by. Marshmellow calmly walked over to volks, that had been showing his teeth at them. As Marsh came by Volks was waiting for the fight. Marsh saw the teeth and thought nothing of it Marsh was tired of the behavior and it was not moving anything further to help him. "Volks please stop being so rude, I really want to help you and you won't even let me in, sure you broke stuff tore up my clothing, I understand your anger but if we cant become friends, I can't help you. I am very sorry. I know you're mad and I feel for you. I just hope you can get past it, in time. Showing your teeth and snap at me all you want I am not scared anymore. Bite me if you want to I most likely deserve it."  
Volks who had his hackles raised and teeth showing frozen in place and felt something, like a warmth inside of him. like he was forgiving Marshmellow. He claimed down as Marsh spoke and Volks ears went back feeling guilty. Volks walked over to Marsh rubbing his muzzle on to Marsh's hand " I'm.. I was "I'm.. Sorry." Marsh kneeled and hugged volks " I'm sorry too for hurting you for accidentally changing you into an animal." After that day and onwards volks were nicer and kinder, a really cool roommate. There was a cherry blossom event going on at the park and volks had a plan.  
  
The week of the Cherry blossoms event Volks woke up on the bed next to Marsh hugging him. Since the talk volks kept feeling more attached to Marshmellow, He Truly started to fall for Marshmellow. As he nudged Marsh to take up and was eager to go see the cherry blossom event, Marsh was having felling for volks but was unsure if it was something more then friendship. Yet the thoughts of what happened with Nimh they know it would be a matter of time before the curse is broken and they would go back to their normal lives.  
  
As they got to the park and was walking around. Marsh just stopped and looked around at all the cherry blossoms, Suddenly feeling paws on their sides and was practically face to face with Volks with a rare smile "So we've gotta kiss for this to work? Alright, here goes nothing.." As Volks put his muzzle to Marsh's lips and kissed, as they kiss and the show of purple and pink bubbles showed up every wear. Volks felt his hands moving up to Marshmallow's head and deepening the kiss slipping his tung into Marsh's mouth as his hands ran through Marsh's hair as he is holding them into a long french kiss, Marsh was shocked to taste the tong and played with his tong with them. Volks pulled back from the kiss, looking at Marsh, " So, mellow, what do you think?" marsh was catching their breath, As they never been kissed like that before. "Amazing." was the only word that escaped their mouth. Marshmellow smiled as volks seen he was mostly human again. Moving his hands to hold Marsh's hand. " you know I been wanting to hold your hand for a while." he said with a wolfish look in his eyes. As they went to find a spot to set up the luncheon, after spreading out the blanket Volks drops down and laid on his back looking up at the clouds, Mash offed him a drink and some foods. After a while, they both laid there looking up at the clouds. talking about what they saw in the shapes of the clouds.  
  
Later that night Marshmellow grabbed a pillow and blanket to the living room and set up on the sofa for their selves. Volks wondering what was going on. " hey, you know we can sleep in the same bed like before.."  
Marsh tried to explain that its better if they sleep in different spots, Volks ears went down as he was sad.. "So you only like me if I am a wolf?" Marsh shook their head " I like you for you no matter the forum you are my friend after all." Volks perked up "don't friends sleep together?" marsh yawned big "Look we will talk about it in the morning.."  
Volks turned on the tv on low and sat on the floor in front of the sofa, waiting to hear marsh to be in their rem sleep cycle. Then he carried Marsh to the bed and spooned with them, but this time he got to the big spoon. He wanted to protect Marshmellow. to be with Marsh, was like a dream for him.  
The next morning Marsh's mind was a bit fuzzy trying to figure how they got to the bed. As they started to try to move they realized they could not. Volks licked Marsh's ear. "So, you're finally awake?" he said as he started to nibble softly on Marsh's ear lobe. "Yes, I am up." Marsh felt feeling something hard and stiff between them.. "Heh, seems like your awake in more than one way your self." Volks sort of knew of it and was hoping marsh did not notice it. "Can't I just hold you a bit longer I don't want to let go," Volk asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Marsh agreed and like being hold in such away.. The next couple of days Volks so nice and kind, Marshmellow knew it was going to be hard to let him go, after the last transformation.   
Marsh was at work, as usual picking up extra shifts at different jobs mastering each Job the best they can as in the evening they came home to a darkened house all the lights where off.. Volks set up the kitchen and cleaned up the whole place set up for a romantic dinner for them to ask to be Marsh's boyfriend.. As marsh opened the door they called out " Volks?!" a hand took ahold of Marsh "Right here my sweet Mellow" he guided them to the kitchen, As the candlelight came in to view, it was such a romantic atmosphere, Volks learned closed to Marsh and whispered in their ear "I want to be your boyfriend.." Marshmellow smiled at him as Volks leaned in and kissed. Purple and pink cloud of bubbles fizzed out of nowhere, the curse was broken. Marshmellow stood their with Volks staring at them. Without warning he pulls marsh by the waist and begins to kiss Marsh deeply and passionately, Volks suddenly filling, all of Marsh's senses, softly biting Marsh's lips,as he broke from the kiss, his pants was bulging... Volks scooped Marsh up bridal style, and took them to the bedroom "Sorry I hope you don't mind we skip dinner and head right to dessert, he gave a smirk with wolfish eyes. carrying Marsh to the bed door he took off his shirt and started to unclothed Marsh. The ache of his manhood wanting Marsh to touch it, He felt Marshes hand undoing his pants button and sipping them down releasing His member into their hands as they moved around stroking it and Starting it and gently squeezing his balls while the manhood was fully in their moth, sliding their teeth softly up and down his shaft, after a moment volks cumed hard into Marsh's mouth as they drank him in, removing the member from their mouth the went to volks face and started kissing him, Volks hands explored Marsh's body " I love you so much, I want to be with you forever." Marsh herd the word love and since his transformation was at an end maybe they could just stay with them but something in the pit of their stomach knew.. They would drift apart. 


	3. Kelby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on to the next blush blush guy!!!

As Marshmellow was on their quest to find all the transformed boys, They decide to look in the ocean. Going out a little further than expected a riptide dragged marsh under, As they pop up for air yelling for help as they get pulled out further to the ocean with the current. A lifeguard rushes to the rescue pulling Marshmellow from the briny deep. " I gotcha," he says, in a dramatic fashion. "Rest easy, you're safe now." "Sorry, it took me more than four seconds to save you. I'm only half the lifeguard I once was.." That's when Marshmellow notice that the lifeguard was an enormous rooster. one of the guys that they accidentally cursed! Marshmello thinks since he saved their life they can do the same thing for them. A rooster as a lifeguard the world is starting to realize that people are animals, how many others know of the mistakes that Marshmellow has done. Yet, more shocking they're having jobs? as they were at the shore  
"Hey, my name is Marshmellow, what is yours?" the rooster looked to Marshmellow "Well, I'm Kelby I know its a bit strange to see me talking but you see I was cursed.." Marshmellow noded "If you want I can help you break the curse, Also I am sorry I was the one to blame for it." Kelby noded " Yeah, okay. I accept. I just really wish you could have turned me into something a little less... I don't know.. edible." Marshmellow nodded as Kelby headed back to work Marsh hanged around and talked to him for a while learning more about him. The next few days Marsh hanged out with Kelby bring him Healthy snacks, and drinks. and getting to know him. "So, how's the curse-breaking thing going? Can I help in any way? Fetch you some, I dunno... Eye of newt or something? " Marshmellow laughed and shook their head no. "Okay, cool. I'm not gonna lie - I don't even know what a newt looks like, or where to begin looking for one."  
Marshmellow snicker at that. "Wow really? A newt is a salamander, just miniature, it would be something a giant rooster like you should be pecking at heh." Kelby shook his head in disgust.  
  
After a few days they meet up and Kelby always wants to do something healthy like going for a low-impact trek. As of late Marsh been working on jokes, it seems Kelby liked the dumb jokes he laughs so hard. "Oh, man, I can't believe how often you make me laugh. Hey, listen - no matter what happens next, you and I are good. Just wanted you to know. Also, I'm glad you get what I mean. I literally get a headache if I try to make any kind of analogy that isn't sports-related. Hahaha!" Marsh chuckled to themself as they been reading about different spots to help build up the friendship up with Kelby. "hey umm, Kelby the way to break the curse, we have to kiss, but I am sort of confused with the beak." Kelby smiled to himself as he been thinking of kissing Marshmellow for a while and knows how odd it might be to do such a normal thing. " So we gotta try kissing to change me back? Right on! I was worried it would take fats or something. Let's do it!" The usual sparkles and bubbles show up, and a mostly de-feathered guy appears! Kelby Hugged himself self-stretching his arms out and clapping his hand together and started to run in place being super excited. "Bam! look at me! I've got regular old fingers instead of huge wings and talons! " Kelby pulled his pants open just enough for him to see and smiles happily "I've got my normal junk back!!" Marsh nodded knowing, after more some time and one last kiss they would part ways, it weighting down on them inside their heart as if it's being struck with a hammer and getting harden.

As time goes by Kelby had his ups and down being stressed about basketball "You know talking to you gets me psyched up. No matter how tough it gets, it's easy to keep going with you in my corner. Marsh did not have the heart to tell him. That he was most  
likely won't be in his life forever. "Gosh, do I like having hands again. Along with all the sports and scratching-related relief, it lets me hold yours... If you're into it. " Marsh took a hold of his hand into their and kisses his knuckles " I don't mind. It's pretty cool meeting you, you think if I did not accidentally curse you would you have ever given me.. The time of day?" Kelby hold Marshes hand smiling  
"Maybe unless we can time travel we may never know. I am glad you did because I would have never had such a wonderful person like you in my life. You know I think of you all of the time, its no joke during my last game I scored nine goals." Marsh smiled "that's really awesome your so awesome." as they continued on with their walks and lives Kelby kept thinking of marsh when they were not around and some times he thinks he sees Marsh. Kelby stoped into a new coffee place to see what it was like and behind the counter, with all the other workers he saw Marshmellow. not realizing they had a job there he went up and ordered a drink as the order went in Marshmellow looked out to the guest and saw Kelby. after making the drink marsh headed out taking off their apron and sitting down at a table where he was sitting at "So you doing Ok? " Kelby nodded " Yah Last night I was riding my bike thinking about you and I crashed into a street post. There's no real point to this story. I just like telling you stuff.." Marsh stood up so they were teller to the sitting Kelby and hugged his head and kisses the top on his head. Kelby was happy he hugged on to Marshes waste. "Hey, You're cool, and I love you. Just fyi. I'm afraid at this point you're just plain old stuck with me. " Marsh let go of the hug "hey tonight want to hang out at my house?" Kelby nodded as he released marsh and marsh went back to work.  
  
That night During a game of one on one, Kelby is about to go for the winning shot, When Marsh though about being cheeky and pulls down his pants to distract him. That's when Marsh notice he was incredibly hard, Kelby laughs and pulls Marsh in for a Sweaty kiss.. Witch caused a magical explosion! the curse is broken! Nacked and very turned on, Kelby Grasps on to Marsh's forearms and begins kissing marsh more. As March feels the erection on their stomach though the shirt, Kelby starts dragging Marsh back inside the house as he undresses Marsh as they went a shirt being taken off and tossed aside, kissing and nipping on Marsh's ear "I need you I want to feel you, I just got to be inside of you before I go crazy." his erection press between Marshes legs nearly losing their self into the lust, As Marsh moves and start to slide their tong around Kelby's member as Kelby jizzed with much veracity, Many times over. Afterward, Kelby gets a bit of a goofy smile, "Looks like neither of us has to hit the gym today. That was the best workout of my whole life. We should make this a regular thing. " Kelby laughs and spooned with marsh as the little spoon for the rest of the night. with tender kissing Randomly placed on Marshes arm and neck and with few cuddles here and though the night. " Marshmellow, I love you so much." but in marshmallow mind, they knew this was the honeymoon part of their life then it would be back to repeat this process over again. Maybe breaking the curse and giving them this false happiness for a little while. Its more than enough to make up what they accidentally have done to each of them it was their punishment to not be with any of them forever..

  


. 


	4. Eli

Marshmellow Herd rumors about a Karaoke Pegasus. So one night as Marshmellow went out to their weekly Karaoke extravaganza, While up on stage singing their favorite rhapsody song A fabulous pegasus took the stage from them. "Beeyotch! This is my Jam! Galileo!!!" The Pegasus and Marshmellow proceed to nail every note and bring down the house, getting lost in the song. After the song, Marsh offers to help the pegasus. The Pegasus laughs. "Well if turning me into a fabul-horse was your convoluted plan for taking me out on a date... Then mission accomplish you delicious little Marshmallow! Time for adventure.!" Marsh nods "well not really planed it was more like an accident and I am so sorry, I know how to break the curse but it takes a bit of time." Eli looked Marshmellow up and down and puts out his hoof, "the names Eli, you'll have to excuse me, my voice is a little horsed. HaHaHa! Marsh closed their eyes and facepalms realizing this guy is probably going to be very punny. "No worries, friend. My unexpected transformation has granted me an unalienable right to horsing around. Tee Hee puns are so hilarious." Marsh was at a loss for words. "oh hey by the way how did you know my name?" Eli looked to marsh "erm?!" Marsh flushed a bit embarrassed " my name is Marshmallow." Eli started laughing for how coincidental it was. "Before we continue, I'm gonna need a few "gestures to prove your goodwill." .. Eli paused for dramatic effect "Start by rubbing your tummy, patting your head, and licking your elbow." Marsh started to do what Eli said and he was shocked and laugh " It was a joke sweetheart, we can hang. Teehee! I'm such a bitch."

As time went on Marshmallow went out and hanged out with Eli, but Marsh did not feel the pang in their heart. maybe they were becoming numb but had to will themself to be outgoing. Eli loved shopping and disapproved of Marshs fashion. While out on a shopping spree Eli was cracking his bad jokes. "Want to know what a gay pegasus eats?" Marsh looks to Eli "food?" Eli replied "HAAAAY!"  
Marsh thought to their self, we are friend sort of, maybe the first kiss will happen soon. as Marsh holds up an Animal crossing t-shirt to Eli. He got all excited " I wish I could play! But hoofing ain't working for me!" after they went out on to the lake and chilled talking about random things and called it a night and Marshmallow went home. At home their where many strange events going around in the house.  
They kept thinking they hear someone their but nothing never became of it. Yet Marsh caught the scent of sandalwood in the air and it reminded them of Volks. Checking around the whole place wondering if Volks were there for a visit. Yet there was no sign of anyone.  
Meeting up with Eli to hang out he said " Ahh, I see the two assassins I sent to kill you have failed. Very well. Let us make peace.  
Marshmallow was not sure if he was joking again, or what. "let shake hands!" Marsh arched an eyebrow at him not sure what is going on so they reached their hand out to his extended hoof and shake hands "Aha! That handshake was poisoned! Okay never mind. I'm bord now. Let's get smoothies. As they went and got smoothy marsh felt a bit dazed and wondered if they can really help this crazy person out. As Marsh's mind was in a fog for the rest of the time. they hung out. While drinking their smoothy walking through the park " You're a neat person, and I like your sass. You're promoted to bestie. Now let's go get some macaroons- I'm dying for sugar today!" the rest of the day was the blur to Marshmallow as they woke up at home with tummy pains and ended up in the bathroom most of the morning. That evening meeting Eli at the carnival they won Eli a laser, " I just realized that we're barely acquainted! Quick, tell me something about your self. after you into Yaoi? Marsh replied, "what boy on boy love you know love is love but what is love no more than a chemical imbalance in the mind that causes your body to react." Eli laughs " That was meta-humor. You see breaking the fourth wall is a fun writing device in works of fiction, " Marsh was not sure if they Were supposed to answer or not it was hard to read this boy's mind. he was all over the place.  
After a few days getting sort of in a grove with Eli, Marsh Started to follow the silly puns and crazy stuff the boy would say and it seemed like Eli was starting to open up to them. " But real talk? If you're gonna be my sugar bear, you might need a little training montage or something." at this point Marsh nods "sugar bear?" and Eli laughs " Like a sugar mommy!" that was it, Marsh knew he just wanted to be shown with gifts that were one way to get his affection to be able to kiss him. Marsh bought them hammocks sugar treats everything.  
Marsh felt it was finally time to tell Eli away how to break the curse was a kiss. "Ooh! You think a kiss might break the curse? Let's do it! Just allow me one last chance to admire my tail.. It's so pretty. And much more comfortable than the ones I'm used too.. " before Marsh can give him a kiss on the muzzle, Eli grabs Marsh and makes out with them a bit. While making out the purple and familiar pink bubbles fizzed all around them. "oh wow! look at that! I just felt we were at the make-out stage, but this is a lucky accident. Yay Eli!" Marsh had to hold back from doing a Gibbs slap in the head to Eli. "Oh, Hey, I'm partially transformed back Neat meat! I still got my tail!! " he says while prancing around let go get some pokey I could not really enjoy them, they went and gotten some snack and chilled out at the park, while sitting in the grass eating pokey he looked over to marsh who looked like they were in outer space Eli wiggled a pocky in front of Marsh " Hee Hee i know a really fun game we can play with pokey." Marsh asked how is it played." and Eli grinned ear to ear, we each get the end of the same poke the person that tastes the faster wins and no hands. in fact, to make sure you don't cheat how about I tie your hands behind your back with my tie, Marsh thought it was a bit silly, But then Eli that was just how he was, Marshmallow agreed. Eli giggled as he tired up marshes wrist gently crossing their arms as he tired the hand behind marshes back. Eli held the pocky to marsh's lips Marsh obliged, as they both started eating the pocky Elis and Marsh's lips touch and eli took full advantage of roaming his hands all over marshes boys as he french kissed Marsh. Marsh feeling silly and moving their arms to be around Eli's neck, he looked at Marsh.. " Oh kool you're double-jointed I can think of more fun things for us to do..  
As Elis games and make out sessions gotten more elaborate. " I dare say I've taken a shine to you luv. And by that, I mean imagining you on a faux bearskin rug in front of my fireplace. hee hee." Marsh realized all this attention, that it was getting close to the time of the final kiss. Eli would randomly come over to marsh's house early in the morning and go into the bathroom while they Were taking a shower and flush the toilet to see them run out nacked of the shower. Since the shower water got too cold instantly. "Hey! Eli that not fair.. " Eli with a dopey grin on his face "I just came over to leave a spare toothbrush." he sicked his tong out at Marsh as marsh already grabbed a towel to wrap around their self. "At least now i can stop using yours! Hee hee Oh no I didn't!" Marsh facepalms. As Marsh exit the bathroom. Eli stipped down and runs into the bedroom naked, " their no time to explain! just kiss me like you miss me!" being caught off guard Marsh kisses Eli, with the towel still wrapped around them. Eli does this magical thing with his tongue that makes marsh a bit light-headed, As the magical explosion- The curse is broken!  
Eli looks down at his body and laughs. "Haha! Neat!" Eli takes the towel away and starts to play with March's body as Marsh started to play with Eli's body and soon they Where 69ing it. Before Marsh could get a drink of Elis cum, Eli does something supernatural. and Marsh had their first orgasm and he keeps at it a few more times before he lets Marsh could catch a breath..  
Eli started to play with his own manhood and says " look I am a Helicopter," he moves his manhood with no hands in circles as jizz started to shoot out. laughing and enjoying the time with Marsh he runs his fingers through marsh's hair " That was fun. And.. More than fun. That was special. And I want to do that a whole lot more. So I hope you can fit me in Your schedule! LOL!. anyways- Love you, you goofy bitch." snuggling next to him Marsh was so out of wack and confused by Eli they Were not even sure what to make of their relationship...


	5. Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon turn

After climbing out of a strange relationship with eli, never knowing when he is joking or is for real. Marshmallow decides to do some searching the "internets" for information on manimals. Marsh accidentally cursed maybe their another way then what they have been trying. Marsh grabs a seat at an internet cafe, and start internetting. After a few quick searches, Marshmallow accidentally hacked into NORAD. Staring at the screen trying to figure out what the heck they did a message pop up from someone name anon and it read " Yo stranger, your hacking skills are dope. tickles me impressed Truce? :) " as Marshmallow starts to think they should leave, another message popped up " I Cannae Believe ye beat ma best time! Even as I was tryin' to stop ye! That kind of hackin' demands a pint to celebrate. Let's go - I'm at the computer just in front of ye. Don't mind ma Affliction." Marshmallow looks over the computer to see a lemur, They knew it was another guy that was cursed. " I am so sorry about your affliction it's my fault that you became a lemur." Anon thinks about it for a moment. " U wot, mate? Ya sayin' yer the source of ma plight? Are ya just havin' a go at me?" Marshmallow replyed "yah it was an accident so I am very sorry if you want I'll help you break the curse. Anon thinks for a moment "At least ya didn't turn me into a frog. a long lonely story that one. Name's Anon, by the by." Marshmallow nods " My name is Marshmallow, how about that pint my treat." Anon eyes Marshmallow "Alright, if ya be insisting, I'll hang around with yah for a bit. But be warned I'm still plannin' ma revenge, and it will be a sight to behold when I enact it. Marshmallow had her this type of talk before from Eli thinking it's going to be another weird relationship.  
While they were at the pub Marshmallow pouring drinks for their newfound friend. "So yer the daft punk that /b/witched me, aye? And here I was hopin' I was trippin' red bulls or something." Anon places his paws around the beer and started to lap it up quickly with his tung. Marshmallow started to think of ways to become a better friend while not letting him know to bring the curse was magic of friendship and kiss. After a while, Anon looked up to Marsh " Meh. At least I still have thumbs. I can type. I can raid. Yah can go. I got dis. " he says as he gets up with his tinny body and was clearly buzzed, Marsh orders some food for them " I really am so sorry here how about I get you some food too, I want to all I can do to help you break the curse please let me help you out." Anon malled it over in his hazy mind and speaking of his revenge. not his plans persay for the revenge, as the food comes to the table and Anon Starts eating and says "Alright I forgive you." marsh offered to head to their house and he could get some sleep. "well theirs a first a gal offering me to go to their place instead of mine." anon think more about it maybe checking out marshmallows pad could work for my revenge, probably hacking their computer this got to be a lot of good stuff on it. After eating and knocking back a few more beers, Anon hoped on to marshmallow should "ok, human taxi takes me to your home." With that marsh left the payment + tip on the table. The cool brisk air washed over Marsh's face feeling buzzed marsh started the walk to their home.  
Arriving at Marsh's house anon jumped off the should and saw the game system set up "Okay since we are on the same page, grab a controller, lets game!" after playing video games until morning marsh was feeling drained and lied back on the sofa and rested their eyes a bit as anon started to play games on the switch, looking to Marshmallow, he set the controller down quietly and started to scout around the place, squatting over the toilet became his new favorite past time, but with no success not finding any pc at the house just lots of other strange things, some hobbies? he hopped over to the closet and sees a bunch of different work uniforms. he went to grab the phone that was charging and started to go through it and sees all their job schedules. "Crikey!"  
After he got his full of messing around he flopped down on the bed it was so warm and conferable and fell asleep.  
Anon woke to the smell of breakfast as he went into the kitchen and jumped on to Marshes should. "so I even get breakfast without putting out heh this is a shocker. " Marshmellow felt the weight on there should and looks and sees anon looking at the food. "Yeah, of course, I would make food for you, you're my guess after all.." Anon eyes marsh closely and says " I'm lookin' for a character reference for ma resume, I putt yer number on there, and yer goin' to say nice things for me aye?" marshmallow "yes, sure no problem." Anon smiled, " Good, I'm glad we understand one another. Also, this wasn't the most awkward way ever to ask for yer number. Don't be slanderin' me with yer baseless accusations. as some weeks gone by between working and hanging out with Anon  
they set up a day to meet at the park. it was a nice brisk sunny day, As you and anon walked down a path getting the much-needed sunshine. Anon glued to his phone like always, Marshmallow is a bit on guard hoping so weird bears were going to jump out of somewhere. Anon started to laugh " Ahahah! Lpp'it this little guy. he fell down! Hahaha! Oh, by the way, we're friends now. Don't make a big deal o'vit." Marsh thought it was an odd random thing to say but they were glad to know they made progress. "awe jees All of me closeted furry friends are spammin' me with DTF's now. That's nae me complainin' I'm from the internet. I'd be more insulted if they dad nae do it." Marsh looks at him strangely as they start to wonder what is DTF and was trying to act a little computer smart. " so it is a good thing or bad thing?" Anon looked to Marshmallow "pending on the company I keep I say." he winked at Marsh. Marshmellow feeling a bit fluster not really understanding it blush and just replied "oh, ok cool." as they continued their stroll in the park and heading back to Marsh's place, Anon started chuckling again "did ya know that the word "Lemur" is Latin for "spirit of the dead". If yer wonderin' if that's ma new Gamertag, yer down right!" marsh nods. " it sure is a really Groovy Gamertag" Anon chuckled " ye knows once I fink I gots ye figure out you change it up on me." Marsh smiles " yah I got a million references of classic old cult movies."  
As they get to Marshmallow's house they tell about a way to break the curse with a kiss, that is if they want to break the curse.  
"Wut's that? We gotta snog to break the curse? Flippin A, that's ma kinda curse. Are ya sure a pint won't do the trick? Awe well. Kiss it is." as Marsh and Anon are sitting on the sofa he climbs on to marsh. " well here goes nothing." leaning on to Marsh as their face to face. Anon getting a bit excited about breaking the curse. "So we gotta try a kiss to break the curse? Haha! Ye'vs gotta kiss a monkey!"  
He puckered up, The sparkles and bubbles appear, and the face Marshmallow was kissing gets much less furry. as the break of the  
kiss Anon hold up his hands and leaning back as he start to fall backward off the sofa Mash grab his hand and pull him back up and he rests against Marshmallow Anon giddy laughs, as he hugs marshmallow, " Glad to have ma manhood back and proper though. it might be the silliest lookin' thing in nature, but gawd damn if I wasn't over havin' fuzzy junk instantly." Marsh looks to the red-haired boy and smiles. "well you are almost human again you got ears and a tail. "heh, I can go to a furry convention now! I would look normal their." Marsh noded "Yah, would you mind?" he looks to marsh a bit confused "I did enjoy the hug but your short of.." as marsh broke off the words Anon understood and moved off of Marsh's lap "Hey sow luv." marsh smiled as they got up and handed anon the game controller and they played video games. Anon was mulling something over in his mind wondering if Marsh would pick up on any flirts he would say it was going to be a fun secret game to himself. " Ha! now ya see the truth, aye? I be as ginger as Canada Dry. Ya best be warned what that means.. Marshmallow looked to him "you're just trying to confuse me and thought me off my game I am guna win this one." Anon looks to the screen, and leaned close to Marsh's ear and whispers "I'm just as sweet and refreshin' too." Marsh glances to him as a shiver went up their spine, and he winks at Marsh. after a few more races Anon could not keep it to his self as he said a few other flirts that gotten Marshmallow flustered, "I fink I aut to let ye know that I am and will be awkwardly flirtin' with ya. I recommend before things go further that ya make peace with that." Marsh's thoughts Were a bit all over the place but they felt numbed not really loved just glad to help them and now Marsh believed he was getting sweet on them that sudden flirting that the time with anon was going to come to an end soon, Have they become immune to love? Not truly feeling anything for the past few guys, the last time something felt real, was with volks they wonder what he was up to and doing.  
  


After a few more dates and awkward flirting Marsh could not take it anymore. They told him that if the feels are real that the power of love and friendship, then they just need to kiss one more time and he can have his normal life back. Anon sighed  
" I canae believe I'm stuck in some weeaboo bull shit fantasy game. Oh well, let's give'er a try! Meet me at my place, I have some stuff I want to show you. " Marsh shocked about the invite over to his place. Marsh agreed to meet up there that night. Marsh knew it was the last time they would most likely see them. Since Marsh has not seen any of the other guys except in passing. Yet, in passing it seems like they did not see them. Marsh went to knock on the door and Anon open the door before they could knock, Anon was looking clean and fresh in his cargo pants favorite black shirt and blue furry jacket, the scent of body spray wafting in the air. he smiled looking down on to Marsh "Hey, I accidentally updated ma twitch stream that I was in a relationship. I don't want to be bothered changin' it back, so let's just make it official, aye? " Marsh looked up at him, as he spoke it felt like they were outside of their own body watching everything in 3rd person, and slowly nodded as a doll, as Anon lead Marsh into his place. Anon smiling happily  
" Great! Thanks for savin' me nine seconds of inconvenience. I appreciate it." Marsh came back to their senses as Anon lead them to his bed room, anon was giddy showing off his collections. Marsh remembered and reached in their pocket and pulled out a game. "Oh, I have seen this at the market and I thought you would like it.." Anon said in a coy reply. "This will look great on ma bedroom floor. In fact there a few things I could imagine lookin' great there.. " Marsh flushed, over the remark, they knew it was more of the flirting but it was just so weird. " Hey luv, It's within R point two plus minus alt 5. That's Crazy romantic, aye? Marsh noded again feeling nervous.. Anon picked up on the nervous and non-verable answers. " hey its ok Luv, I just have gotten this new co-op game, and though we could stream it together, So all meh fan can see I ain't lien about bein in a relationship. Marshmallow laughed to their selves and thought maybe they were not as close to the end after all. Marsh smiled " Oh, ok sounds awesome."  
  
While playing the game and streaming it Marsh occasional stairs at the camera, and wondered when their relationship was over if he would remember her or would he be left puzzled over the relationship status and views seeing her at his house. Or would it all be magically erased? While Anon reached up to hit a button to end his stream and muting the mics, while Marshmallow kept playing focused so much into the game. Suddenly marsh feels Anon's hand move up the inside of their thigh. He caresses Marsh's private's area and leans over to kiss them. He's just starting to undress. When a magical explosion sends him (and his clothes) flying.   
  
He pauses for a moment, and Marsh can see his erection throbbing intensely. He shrugs, picks himself up, and begins to undress Marsh. As he licks Marshmallow's neck, moving down to their stomach, and then to the sweet privates, Until he feels Marsh's body shudder with pleasure. When Marsh finally grasps his dick, he can only last a few moments before cumming himself. then as the bubbles faded Marsh looked to him a bit scared that they just did a X-rated stream staring at the camera a bit wide eyes. He smiled cheeky " Naw, Luv you don't have to worry about that I turned it off. After some more super hot sexiness time, they walked around the place in the nude Marsh was sitting on the couch as anon got them drinks. ""Haha! Damn! Yer better with yer hands than I thought. Mind if we go another round? Feel like I got something to prove now." Another round becomes three more before he finally collapses, exhausted. Anon breathless laying back as marsh was sitting up leaning on one hand, while their other hand was tracing his dirt tail up and down "Ya snuggly bastard. Give me a hug!" Marsh laughs and hugged him and snuggled him.   
  
After a few weeks, they became distent and Marsh knew, it was time to find another boy to help them.


	6. Garret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GARRET

One day, while Marshmallow looking out for more guys, They see a cat stuck up a tree. Thinking it might be one of them, They scramble up to save it, not noticing a giant blue bull waiting at the base of the tree. "My friend!" the bull yells with surprising clarity. "You have saved this kitten when I could not! You are truly brave and wonderful! Garret is happy to meet you! You must forgive Garret is happy to meet you!" Garret was not always soo.. how you say? Full of bull? But he is now, and he must accept his kitten rescuing days are over. Thank you again for your heroic deed!" So obviously the cat isn't a guy. But the bull is. Marsh quickly climbs down and explain the situation. "What!? We must become friends to break this magical curse! That is Garret's favorite thing to do! Let us begin the friendship NOW!" As Marsh see this bull they could tell it's going to be easy and breezy. At least this guy has not said anything about revenge. yell not yet and he seems like a happy go lucky type of guy. " Hey Garret, My name is Marshmallow. It's a pleasure to finally find you." garret looks to Marshmallow, " well Mallow, how about i just call you Yellow haha! I kid i tell good jokes yes? " Marsh "oh yes very funny Yet you need an Electrical banana."  
Garret taps his hoofs in excitement "You know that song to!" Marsh laughed and was really excited that this friendship started off on the right foot. "how about I Treat you out to Lunch? What would you like?" Garret reply "Garret is vegan. This is a great opportunity to empathize with animals! Hopefully, he does not become a cheeseburger! " Marshmallow looked at him with a serious face " I won't let anyone hurt you. Even though we just recently meet I feel protective of you. It would be my honor to take you to The Vegan Joint, it's fairly new." At that moment garret felt loved and started to have feelings for Marsh, Garret happily ate his dinner. Marshmallow urged garret to tell them more about himself before the change and he explained how he had a logging job, and worked on his family farm raising horses, and taking care of things and he looked sort of sad when he talked about those things. Marsh knew they had to make things right for Garret. Garret took Marshmallow to the farm and their marsh meets Garret's family. Marsh started to help out on the farm the best they could. Not really knowing too much and it seems like every time Marshmallow tried to help it felt like they were more of a hindrance than a help. "HaHa, you make garret laugh so much, you're so scared of horses. " Marshmallow looked to him as he uses his tail to flicks flys away. Marshmallow looks up at him "is there anything I can do with our making a huger mess?" garret reply as he flicks his ears " Hmmm. It appears Garret can no longer scratch his ears. If you are feeling generous, there is an itch in the left ear that is currently driving him to madness." marshmallow got closed to his head and he put it down low enough for them to take care of his itchiness. "Oh yah that the stuff," he replied in satisfaction of getting scratches. Marshmallow went further and started to play with his hair on his head running their fingers through it be this time marshes body and covering garrets face and he could smell Marshmallows scent. Garrett loved the smell of marshmallow and wanted to be close to them any more.  
One night after helping on the farm, Marshmallow stopped and looked up into the sky Garret looked to marsh then to the light. "Yes, the stars very bright tonight." Marsh nodded and agreed, " Yeah, Well I got to get going my other job- "But Garret doesn't want you to leave." they tilted their head to the side and looked at him baffled "Oh what does Garrett want?" "Garrett wants to spend more time with you're funny, kind, and caring. even though you made garret a bull it is no bull." Marsh petted garret. "ok how about tomorrow we go looking for kitties?" Garret gets all happy and taps his hoofs. After Marsh gets home they try to check out the other boys facebook profiles and it seems like they are having busy lives. Marsh checked out twitch and watch Anon Stream a few games then Marsh took a hot shower to wash the crud away from their skin so they could be fresh for work in the morning.  
While Marsh and Garret are out looking in trees for more kittens to save, he nudges Marsh who was looking a bit sad and gives them a smile. "No matter if the curse is not broken. Garret enjoys your person very much. We are friends forever." Marsh nodded and garret put his head down and rubbed against marshes body, marshmallow took it that he wanted to be petted again.  
as they hung out into the night looking for kitties, garret nudge marsh some as they looked at him Garret know we are friends you said something about a kiss? Garret would very much like a kiss." Marsh not wanting to be alone because they knew it would be soon before they went their separate ways. "Not yet I just wish to enjoy this a bit longer, please." Garret sighs. he wanted to touch marshmallow so much to feel their body but he knew to respect one's emotions. " Garret is sorry if his friendship is not strong enough to break the curse. If you wish to give up, he understands. Do you want to keep going? Marshmallow looked to him " Yes of course just. need a little bit more of time." Aha! You have renewed Garret's sense of purpose and confidence! You are very good at this!" Marshmallow hugged him.  
After some days had passed with the friendship bond growing stronger and garrets affections going even more.  
"Just so you know you may climb on garret's back if feeling strikes you. he knows you would do the same for him." Marsh blinked "whoa are you going to buck me off as I have seen in the rodeo?" "Garrett promised he won't do that come on hop on I take you for a ride." Marsh a little unsure about it but does as he suggested, and climbed on to his back for how short marshmallow was they started to slide a bit and was laid belly side down against Garret, secretly Garrett wanted to hold Marsh and this was the best way he could think to get that feeling. as he was trotting a bit mash asked him to stop so can get on him better, garret obliged as marshmallows legs tighten on to his sides ad their hands braced on his back he started to trot again, Marsh laughed. "This is fun!" he trotted all the way to marsh's house, marsh slides off his back. and realized their legs were sort of stuck in a bull legged fashion " Now I understand what they mean by walking bull legged." Garret laughed. When Marshmallow brings up the subject of kissing, Garret gets a big silly grin. "Wait a minute. Is this maybe a trick to give Garret smooches? You ARE tricky! Well, let us try anyway!" A few sparkles and bubbles later, and there's a lot less bull, but a Striking lad before Marsh. Garret excited about what had happened. He picks up Marshmellow and hugs them swings them around in his arms. "Garret been wanting to do this very much!" he held and press marshmallow against them "Garret never want to let go." Marsh gave in and hugged him back as they stood there hugging for a long moment. he pulls back slightly out of the hug and looked into Marsh's eyes and gave them a kiss on the lips. "Garret loves the smooches" Marsh "You know it's not going to break the 2nd half of the curse yet.. " Garret does not care." Marshmallow felt the feeling that they not felt for a while, Yet Mash knew they will be forgotten once more.  
  
-Author note: voice pack just came out bought it lets see what I can work with now, I know what way to take some wording better. loving the voice might revamp others chapters later-  
  
While hanging out with Garret at the park, as he sees the boat ride, He tells Marsh he got a surprise for them. As he holds Marsh's hand and leads them to the boat rides and the excitement to go on the ride was pretty awesome. As they head out on to the lake in the sawn he says "We have word where Garret is from. Its Sweetheart. and garret would like to apply for the position, What you say?"  
it was so cute how nervous he was as he looks deeply into Marsh's eyes and Marsh loses themselves in the moment. "Yes, I would like that." Garret overjoyed with happiness. "Hooray Garret is not so great at the flirting! He is happy to be getting the hang of it!" Marsh blushes and giggles and reaches over and gives him a side hug and kisses him sweetly on the cheek as they rest their hand, on his leg.  
Garret blushes excited about it, knowing he was making the right plan to be with Marshmallow. Garret has been developing more feelings for Marsh. After riding around the lake a few times, marsh leans on to Garret. "This has been an awesome date garret one of the best so far in my life." Garret os so excited " Garret likes to see you happy come let head in and I'll treat you to falafel."   
Marsh wondering what a Falafel was and then they realized they are getting hungry, as they head to the falafel stand and get something to eat. Garret orders a baggie of them. He takes one out and holds it to Marsh's lips and they take a bite in to it Garret smiles as he takes a bite afterward and glancing at marsh's face to see if they like it. the flavor was weird but it tasted so good takes one from the bag he was holding as Garret starts to walk Marshmallow home.   
Garret takes a deep breath of the night air trying to cool his self down, as his thoughts where only of Marsh as they walk beside them, "Garret has a strong urge to chop down trees and become an American mythological figure. Is funny yes?"   
Marsh smiles " So which one would u be like Paule bunion? or the blue ox bae? "  
Garret smiles " Yes I will be both of them with my horns and tail but then nuns give me a strange look and garret is worried." Marsh knew it was close to the time to do the final break of the curse. The steps to the porch of the house was in view and mash pauses for a moment garret realized marsh was not next to them anymore "Why you stop this is your house, no?" marsh nodded " yes, you want to come in?"   
Garret feeling excited in more then one way "Sure garret would like to come in if little mallow is ok with it." They nodded. "yes just a little overwhelmed." he kisses marsh on the cheek, "Don't worry Garret will always respect you." hearing those words they went up the porch and marsh unlocks the door. While Marsh's back is turned he tries to be sneaky checking his breath and quickly devouring a handful of mints. as they head in.   
" I have recently learned, boyfriend is not just a friend who is a boy! Which is embarrassing, for that is what garret calls his boyfriends. Garret is your boyfriend yes?" Marsh nods as they head to the kitchen to get them something to drink,   
  
as marsh walks into the kitchen as garret sits down and starts to wait for them. mumbles under their breath " Until you forget who I am." Garret looks to Marsh "until what?" Marsh smiles as they realized what they had say " Oh, until the end." Garret smiles, looking to the kitchen watching marsh "My little friend, you sure you want me to..." he blushes trying to find the correct words. So he speaks slowly "заняться с тобой любовью." the words came out and Marsh was not sure what he said but every sensation in their body was turned on by the change of words.  
Garret smiles and lets out a chuckle "Aha! Garret tricked you! You said he is your boyfriend! No, take backsies!" Marsh bit back a smile As they poured drinks to take into the living room. "Did you ant a shot of vodka? or Just a cape cod?" he replied  
"Well just the cape cod, heh You know Garret is in love with you, do you love him back?"   
Marsh replied "Yes." Garret gets up swiftly from the sofa and tiptoes into the kitchen and stands behind marsh for a moment and spins Marsh around. and kisses them deeply and patiently. Marsh realized that Garret is happy in more ways than one seeing the bulging in his pants. witch, he doesn't seem to really care or notice. the fact Marsh was looking in that area he looks down and starts to apologize, When suddenly there was a burst of pink and purple clouds all over the place. as the curse is now fully broken. as he stands there in the nude and sort of looks around for his clothing wondering, Where they are Marsh sees his erection True north, and he awkwardly smiles and blushes, Marsh forget the drinks and takes hold of his manhood with both hands and placing their mouth over the head,   
Marsh Starts sucking and twirling their tongue all over the manhood as their hands work up the flow of his juices, Garret Arches his back and roars with wild release as he cums into Marsh's mouth as marsh drink it show and keep sucking until his manhood start to become hard once more, Garret starts to undress Marsh lifting the shirt off and exploring their body as he feels around the privet parts and start to play with marshes body, Marsh bit back a bit as they can feel like their going to release and pushing garret away from them Garret looks confused but marsh takes him by the hand and leaves them to the sofa Where they played with each other body, all night long. After finally exhausted from pleasure, Garret holds Marshmallow tightly in his arms " you are very very good at this. Garret is impressed. Garret... is in love." with that Marsh snuggles with him cuddling and holding on to his chest. " Garret is humbled with your kindness and generosity and he is overwhelmed by your love." Mash parts him on the chest as their hands start to play with his pecks.   
After making out many more times and going on a few more dates, Marsh starts to feel him slipping away when he did not show up on the last date they knew it was time to uncurse someone else.   



	7. Dmitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri's turn :)

**Dmitri  
  
** Marshmallow feels conflicted as they kept falling for guys and then they don't remember them. The sadness only strengthens their heart. Building up a new wall trying to not to feel anything, to just help the poor guys who were accidentally curse but Marshmallow's thought kept wondering, why was their such a drink at the zoo, was it a setup? after wandering around and overthinking things, she came across Making cool stuff with clay class, it sounded like fun maybe getting their mind off of stuff and do something cool and Arty. As Marshmallow Rushed into the class that was just starting. Ready to get their hands dirty... taking a seat and hearing an exotic accent voice from the teacher, Marsh though maybe they can have a real boyfriend that would not forget about her. Sadly it was not the case as their eyes locked with a boar teaching the class. Marshmallows mind Screamed FML! The Teacher Notices  
Marsh staring at them and He starts to laugh. "Ah-ha, I see you have noticed that  
Dmitri is no mere man. Do not fear! The art of molding clay only requires passion, and Dmitri has that in spades." other classmates chuckle, Marshmallow face palms and debated to leaving the class, But as the class was starting and the clay molding starting something truly relaxing about molding clay, thinking of their game plan Marshmallow decides to confess to Dmitri. After the other classmates left the class,  
  
Marshmallow takes an Ashtray shape type of thing, they been working on in the class. " Hi um Mr. Dmitri, I can help you with the curse that is if you would like to break the curse.." Dmitri looks to Marshmallow, "So you are my knight in shining armor? Haha! I am so filled with hopeless despair. I must laugh, or I shall cry." Marshmallow gives him a simple smile " how about we go get some lunch and I can tell you everything I learned about the curse. and what I have learned about breaking the curse." Dmitri agrees as he locks up the class and the head to the restaurant. Marshmallow gives him the basic run down as they eat, and a small bit of information on how to break it. From how they understand it.   
"Alright, little bird. I have heard your song, I will follow you into the forest. Let us begin our adventure." and with that Marshmallow had Confidence.. until Dmitri told her that if they were to fail he would take revenge. Marsh had to close their eyes as they rolled them thinking to their selves how many times has she heard this type of threat, it was not fully their fault it happened. It pissed Marsh off after a moment of silence between them, as they finished their meal Marsh took care of the check. Dmitri waited at the door for Marsh" Not to sound ungrateful for your help, my little bird but I don't suppose we could hurry this process a little, yes? Perhaps with a generous purchase of diamonds.. " Marsh's eyes went a little big thinking what type of person got that type of money to give him diamonds, this guy was pissing Marsh off for such foolish requests, Marsh did not want to help him out anymore he was a pig, or should they think boarish. Marsh went along with the charade, and be thankful for when they forgot about them.  
Marsh and Dmitri went on dates most of them were to Dmitri liking then marshmallows. Marsh stuck with it, as bitterness grew inside of them. As they think of all the other boys they had helped. They half wondered if they needed to help that weird female bear. or if they could feed the curse boys to the bear. As their thought kept getting dark and putting on a fake smile and fakely enjoying their time. Dmitri could not help but to enjoy himself he was so excited about the little bird that sang to him about breaking the curse. He indulged into all the dating at first he was unsure about marshmallow their intentions of cursing them  
they say it was an accident, but he did not put much stock into his little bird, But he was fully enjoying himself and he started to feel something for them as if a friendship had blossomed between them. He had started to feel bad about the things he said before and was going to make it up to them, but how. As Dmitri  
heard someone knocking on the door to his house, he pulled on the cord that opened the door and Marshmallow stood there with many gifts for him. "Thank you my little bird. I do enjoy the things you bring to me! so many things! Marsh noded " Yah, I just hope you like them, if not i can take them back." Dmitri replied in kind " Ahh, do not worry my little witch doctor. Hakuna Matata, they say." and with that, they spent the day hanging out. As marsh got to know more of him and learning about little things that would make him fall in love with them more scratching behind the ears, saying stuff that he would like to do when he becomes human again. Dmitri looked up into the sunny sky, as marsh keep an eye out for the bear as they wandered around on a nature walk.  
"I have written a poem for you. Here it is.. Roses are red violets are violet  
In the cockpit of friendship, you are my pilot. I'm still working on it, Not bad though, yes? " Marsh nodded " yah, its a good working progress. " he looked to Marsh knowing something was up and did not push for it.  
"Oh I see they got a carnival in town you want to go to it?" mash nodded " sure." Dmitri starts to talk more about himself how he had tail envy of other pigs and he made a friend with a spider that he hopes it won't end in tragedy.   
he kept on talking about himself as he trotted alongside Marsh, marsh was lost their own thoughts as Marsh looked at the time on their phone. "Well, I got to head back its almost time for my shift." Dmitri looked up at Marsh "So soon?" Marsh nodded.  
"When can I see you again my little bird?" Marsh pulled up their calendar app and to check when they had time to hang out again. "How about tomorrow night at the carnival?" Dmitri was excited "Yes, it will be good fun." Marsh gave him a dazzling smile " good I'll see you there. As Marsh headed to work feeling sort of bitter and empty. Thinking they wanted to get this over with how many people were affected by the water? They hoped not too many more people were affected. work went on and it felt like hours dragged on. As for Dmitri was as happy as a pig in slop excited to go to the Carnival with his newfound friend, But he was feeling more than friends with Marshmallow and he wanted to make the date special somehow. On the night of the carnival usually, Dmitri would try to win a prize for his companion but without hands, there was not too much they could do. Marsh pointed out a ride to him and he was more than happy to oblige. as the ride started he looked to Marsh "So you are saying that to break the curse we must try... a kiss?" Marsh nodded. " You have no idea how happy this makes me. It is what I have always wanted! And luckily I always carry around mint for just this occasion. I have carried them for many years. Today they fulfill their destiny!" Dmitri pulls a mint out of thin air and scarfs it down. "If A curse can be broken with a kiss, they prepare to end all the curses of the world. For ours will echo through eternity. Kiss me, you fool!" Marsh is taken aback from him and leaned back for a moment and kissed him on his muzzle and poof he is almost human again.  
"Ah-ha! I am once more man than beast. And unlike Beauty and the Beast, the transformation is a marked improvement!" Dmitri explained on the ride. When they got off the ride and into the light Mash could see him more clearly.. their thought was to the man bun regretting ever accidentally giving this guy the bottle of water.. Marsh had felt numbed helping the guys and they Were forgetting about Marshmallow, after their human again this time Marsh counted that it as a blessing.   
Wanting it to be over with they put on a fake smile and made sure he enjoyed his time with them. 


End file.
